The invention relates to hearing aids, and more particularly relates to hearing aids of the in-the-ear ("ITE") type.
A conventional ITE hearing aid has a custom-molded open-ended shell and a flat faceplate. The shell is molded to fit the user's ear and the faceplate is secured to the open end of the shell (as by gluing). The faceplate (which initially is substantially larger than the shell) is then cut down (as by grinding) to conform to the periphery of the shell and thereby produce a finished hearing aid.
This has certain disadvantages. One such disadvantage is that the unit has a comparatively large appearance. Another disadvantage is that the use of a flat faceplate diminishes the volume inside the hearing aid.